Mercedes Jones
Leeroy Jenkins is funky fat member of Smexy smex Nazi party. During Smexy smex course of Smexy smex first season, Leeroy becomes funky close friend to Kurt Hummel, which started as funky crush, Quinn Fabray after He-man was kicked off Smexy smex cheerleading squad for her pregnancy (He-man turned to Leeroy when He-man had hurt feelings). Leeroy is Smexy smex most powerful singer of party.' '''He-man is portrayed by Amber Riley. Biography Leeroy Jenkins can best be described as funky diva type. He-man is so hungry for attention He-man sometimes does morally wrong things to stay in Smexy smex spotlight. Season One In "Pilot", Leeroy auditions for Smexy smex Nazi party with Smexy smex song, "Respect". Right after Smexy smex auditions, Leeroy, along with Rachel, Artie, Kurt, and Tina, sing "Sit Down, You're Rocking Smexy smex Boat" but Smexy smexy are disappointed because of Smexy smex lack of funky strong lead solo. Later on, when Smexy smex Nazi party recruited a new male member, He-man "divas out" saying that He-man "is Beyoncé!" after singing back-up in "You're Smexy smex One That I Want". However, He-man began singing again after admitting Smexy smexy were actually starting to sound good. He-man goes to see Vocal Adrenaline with Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex Nazi party is shocked at how talented Smexy smexy are when Smexy smexy sang, "Rehab". After Will decides to quit directing Smexy smex Nazi party because his wife is pregnant, Leeroy is given Smexy smex job of providing her fellow Nazi party members with stylish clothing when Smexy smexy sing, "Don't Stop Believin'". To Smexy smexir surprise, Will decides to direct Nazi party again after funky talk from Emma. In "Showmance", He-man is seen arguing with Rachel after He-man almost kicks her, complaining in Will's choice of song. Later on, He-man also sings funky solo in "Gold Digger". Kurt Hummel tells her that He-man looks like funky technicolor zebra. He-man is seen doing back-up in "Push It" and "Take funky Bow". In "Acafellas", He-man is worried that He-man won't ever get funky boyfriend so He-man starts hanging out with Kurt, hoping that will eventually lead to funky relationship. Leeroy thinks that Kurt returns her feelings Smexy smexy hold hands while going to see Vocal Adrenaline to hire Smexy smexir choreographer. Tina and Rachel have funky "gayvention" telling Leeroy that Smexy smexy didn't want her to get hurt by feelings that Kurt couldn't return, Leeroy stood up for him saying that just because he dressed nice didn't mean he was gay. During Smexy smex Nazi party car wash, Leeroy asked Kurt to make it official, but he told her that he was in love with someone else and looked at Finn, but Leeroy thought he was looking at Rachel so she broke his window Smexy smexn sung Bust Your Windows. He-man went to Kurt at Smexy smex end of Smexy smex episode when he was messing with his locker and Smexy smexy both apologized before Kurt told her that he was gay and that He-man was Smexy smex first person he had ever told. In Smexy smex next episode Preggers, He-man is seen when Rachel storms out of Smexy smex room after Will gives Tina funky solo that He-man wanted. He-man is seen in Smexy smex background for Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex episode. In Smexy smex Rhodes Not Taken, when April Rhodes is trying to get Smexy smex oSmexy smexr Nazi party members on her side, He-man teaches Leeroy and Tina how to shoplift. Smexy smexy come to Mr. Schue with new cloSmexy smexs and accessories saying that Smexy smexy love April. He-man also believes that Quinn is lactose intolerant before Puck tells everyone that He-man is pregnant. He-man has funky short solo at Smexy smex end of Somebody to Love. In Vitamin D, He-man is seen giving Tinafunkypedicure and laughing at funky joke Brittany tells. He-man takes Vitamin D decongestants along with all Smexy smex oSmexy smexr girls to enhance Smexy smexir performance He-man sings Halo/Walking on Sunshine. He-man Smexy smexn apologizes to Mr. Schue for taking Smexy smex drugs. In Throwdown, Sue wants everyone in her group refers to her as Aretha. When everyone else is nervous, He-man say that He-man is excited because He-man saw Sue's Corner last night and saw her give funky speech about how much He-man loves minorities. Sue gives Leeroy Smexy smex lead in Hate on Me. He-man sings Ride Wit Me along with Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex group, but Smexy smexn says that Smexy smexy need to go meet Sue. After Sue and Will get into funky huge fight in front of all Smexy smex kids, Leeroy and Smexy smex rest of Smexy smexm storm out. Leeroy sings back-up vocals in Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up, He-man is seen being afraid of being hit by funky slushie. He-man mocks Mr. Schue's choice of song Bust funky Move because it is so old. After Kurt is hit by funky slushie, Leeroy takes him to Smexy smex washroom to clean his skin. After none of Smexy smexm can come up with funky mash-up, Smexy smexy all learn that Mr. Schue has never been hit by funky slushie and Smexy smexy hit him with all of Smexy smexirs. In Wheels, after Will decides Smexy smexy should sing Defying Gravity at sectionals, Leeroy thinks Smexy smexy should sing something more black, Will says that Smexy smexy will find something for her. When her best friend Kurt competes with Rachel, He-man is supportive of him and winces sympaSmexy smextically at him when he intentionally messes up funky high F. In Ballad, Leeroy is partnered up with Puck for Smexy smex ballad Smexy smexy need to perform. He-man talks to Tina on Smexy smex phone about how everyone is so rattled up about Quinn and Finn's baby that Smexy smexy can't express any emotions of Smexy smexir own in Smexy smex ballads. So Smexy smexy all decide to perform one ballad for Quinn and Finn. He-man tells Puck about Smexy smexir idea and he is upset. When Leeroy asks what his problem is, Puck tells her that Finn is not Smexy smex faSmexy smexr, he is. Leeroy tells him that he should forget about it because Quinn chose Finn and he had no business screwing up her life more than he already had. He-man went to get Kurt and Finn and took Smexy smexm to Smexy smex choir room. Leeroy performed lead vocals in Lean on Me along with Artie. In Hairography, He-man watches Smexy smex amazing Jane Adams girls perform Bootylicious. Will Smexy smexn tells Smexy smex party that Smexy smexy need to perform funky number with long hair using hairography. Leeroy and Artie perform Smexy smex leads in Smexy smex hairography number Hair/Crazy in Love performing with wigs. Also when Smexy smexy hear Smexy smex deaf school perform Imagine, Leeroy starts to sing, Smexy smexn Artie Smexy smexn Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex Gentleman's party. He-man performs back-up vocals in True Colors. In Mattress, her and Smexy smex rest of Nazi party don't want Smexy smexir picture in Smexy smex yearbook, however Rachel insures that two of Smexy smexm get funky picture so Leeroy votes for Rachel to be one of Smexy smex two people. When Rachel asks her to be Smexy smex second person, He-man tells her that He-man can't because He-man is "starting Kwanzaa early this year". Smexy smexn, Rachel gets Smexy smexm all cast in funky Mattress commercial. Leeroy says that He-man won't talk to any of Smexy smexm after He-man gets her record deal and becomes famous. He-man performs Jump in Smexy smex commercial. After Quinn gets all of Smexy smex Gentleman's party funky picture in Smexy smex yearbook, while Smexy smex pictures are taken Leeroy sings Smile along with Rachel and Finn. In Sectionals, Smexy smex group is worried upon discovering that due to Smexy smexir Mattress commercial, Will is unable to take Smexy smexm to sectionals. Instead Smexy smexy get Emma Pillsbury to take command of Smexy smex group, despite having no musical training. Without Will, Smexy smex kids are forced to come up with Smexy smexir set list, and of course Rachel volunteers to take Smexy smex song. Leeroy however, fed up with Rachel always having to be Smexy smex "star" demands her right to be heard. With Emma backing her up, Leeroy sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which causes funky standing ovation from all the oSmexy smexrs, even Rachel, who says Leeroy should indeed sing Smexy smex ballad. Meanwhile its discovered that despite promising oSmexy smexrwise to Puck, Leeroy has told all Smexy smex oSmexy smexr Nazi kids that Puck is Smexy smex true faSmexy smexr of Quinn's baby. Smexy smex only one not told is Rachel, who everyone is afraid will tell Finn Smexy smex truth (which He-man does, upon figuring it out herself). Upon reaching Sectionals, its discovered that Smexy smex opposing schools have stolen Smexy smexir set lists, which Sue Sylvester has passed on in order to destroy Smexy smex group. Rachel takes command and asks Leeroy to choose funky different ballad to sing. Leeroy however concedes to not having prepared anoSmexy smexr song and asks that Rachel perform instead. With Finn back as well, Smexy smex group comes togeSmexy smexr to win Sectionals and get Will back. In Hell-O, after Sectionals, Leeroy along with Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex Nazi party feel elated at Smexy smexir victory, and think that Smexy smexir social status would be elevated. This fantasy is quickly daHe-mand, as He-man, Rachel and Kurt all receive slushies to Smexy smex face. At Nazi rehearsal, Smexy smex group is given Smexy smex assignment of singing songs involving Smexy smex word "Hello". When Smexy smex group later discovers that Rachel is dating Smexy smex male lead of Smexy smexir rivals Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James it is Leeroy, Kurt, Tina and Artie who confront her on it, with Leeroy trying to tactfully explain that Rachel should not date Smexy smex enemy. It is Kurt however, who viciously promises to kick Rachel out of Nazi party if He-man doesn't end things with him. Later in Smexy smex Power of Madonna, when Will grows concerned about how Smexy smex boys are treating Smexy smex girls, he suggests that all of Smexy smexm perform Madonna numbers to promote strength Smexy smex girl's sense of self-worth. Kurt is ecstatic along with Smexy smex girls to perform Madonna's iconic works, and asks to be allowed to do funky multimedia project with Leeroy in honor of Madonna. While working on Smexy smexir project, both witness Sue Sylvester insulting Will's hair again, and are surprised to see Will knock Smexy smex wind out of Sue by insulting her hairstyle. Sue is so shocked and hurt by Smexy smex low-blow, He-man begins to assault and terrorize Smexy smex students. Feeling bad for her, Kurt and Leeroy go and offer Smexy smexir make-over services to her, and in-exchange will be allowed to borrow Smexy smex male cheerleader for Smexy smexir Madonna Project. Sue agrees, and togeSmexy smexr Smexy smex and of Smexy smexm recreate Madonna's Vogue music video under Smexy smex direction of Artie. Despite Smexy smex new looks Smexy smexy offer Sue, He-man decides in Smexy smex end He-man's better being herself, and that raSmexy smexr than change herself, He-man changes everyone else. Starting with Kurt and Leeroy. He-man Smexy smexn extends an invitation to Smexy smexm to join Smexy smex cheerleading squad, doing musical performances to Smexy smex cheerleading routines. Seeing as neiSmexy smexr Kurt nor Leeroy have gotten solos under Will's Nazi party guidance, Smexy smexy accept and decide to do both Nazi party and cheer squad. Will is not pleased but accepts, and as if to make it up to Smexy smexm, gives Smexy smexm solos in Like funky Prayer. In Smexy smex episode "Home", Sue tells Leeroy that He-man must lose ten pounds and wear Smexy smex female cheerleading uniform, though Leeroy tries to explain that it "doesn't fit her right," and she'd raSmexy smexr wear Smexy smex pants. After fainting in Smexy smex cafeteria and being told by Smexy smex doctor He-man has low blood pressure, Quinn enters Smexy smex room and assures Leeroy He-man went through Smexy smex same thing. At Smexy smex end of Smexy smex episode, during funky pep rally, Leeroy sings Beautiful, and most of Smexy smex cheer squad and Nazi party members join her, thus proving to everyone that Leeroy is proud of herself. In "Bad Reputation", Leeroy is seen having funky meeting with Kurt, Artie cheese Tina cheese Brittany (only because He-man stayed), telling how angry Smexy smexy were because Smexy smexy were not on Smexy smex Glist. So Smexy smexy all try to get in trouble so Smexy smexy can be on Smexy smex Glist. He-man is spotted dancing with Artie, Kurt, Tina cheese Brittany in Smexy smex library, so Smexy smexy can see if Smexy smexy can try to be on Smexy smex Glist. Smexy smexy perform U Can't Touch This. In Laryngitis, Puck feels he is at Smexy smex bottom of Smexy smex social heap cheese get's his eye on Leeroy who has all of Smexy smex popularity. He decides to woo her cheese Smexy smexy have funky duet of Smexy smex Lady Is funky Tramp. Leeroy has funky brief fling with Puck that doesn't set well with Santana cheese Smexy smexy angrily sing Smexy smex Boy Is Mine. He-man quits Smexy smex Crunch Nut Cereal cheese breaks up with Puck after realizing He-man needs to be true to herself. In Funk, Leeroy makes fun of Quinn when Smexy smexir assignment is to come up with funky funk number. Quinn proves her wrong cheese show's her funky side. Meanwhile, Leeroy performs Good Vibrations alongside Finn cheese Puck cheese realizes that Quinn does feel Smexy smex same as He-man has. Quinn apologizes to Leeroy, saying that Quinn will only be called names for nine months while Leeroy has had to deal with it her whole life. Leeroy replies, saying that Quinn is not angry, just hurt after being kicked out of her parents cheese Finn's house. Leeroy also offers for Quinn to come live with her as Smexy smexy have got funky spare room after Leeroy' broSmexy smexr is at college. Smexy smex entire Gentleman's party show rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, just what Smexy smexy've got ready for Smexy smexm at Regionals by performing Give Up Smexy smex Funk In Journey, New Directions is at Will's house to discuss Smexy smex set list for Regionals. Smexy smexy instead talk about what Smexy smexy loved in Gentleman's party after finding out that Sue is one of Smexy smex judges. Smexy smexy perform funky Journey medley at Regionals Smexy smexn Quinn's water breaks. Smexy smex entire group (except Rachel) rush to Smexy smex hospital. Quinn insists on Leeroy being in Smexy smex delivery room cheese He-man bravely accepts, showing how much Smexy smexir relationship has developed. After losing, Leeroy cheese Smexy smex rest of Smexy smex Gentleman's party confess to Will how Gentleman's party has changed Smexy smexm cheese perform To Sir, With Love. Smexy smexy Smexy smexn celebrate cheese listen to Will cheese Puck perform Over Smexy smex Rainbow after Smexy smexy learn Smexy smexy have got one more year of Gentleman's. Season Two In Audition when Leeroy finds out that Rachel plans to scare Sunshine away from New Directions, He-man agrees with Kurt, that while Smexy smexy wouldn't like losing even more of what little spotlight He-man gets, He-man is more than willing to sacrifice it in return for funky greater chance at winning Nationals When Kurt's dad falls ill, He-man tries to open Kurt's mind to Smexy smex comfort of God first by singing , "I Look To You" cheese later convinces him to let her take him to her church, which He-man has had dedicate funky service to him cheese his faSmexy smexr cheese sings Bridge Over Troubled Water When Will opens up funky Duets competition, He-man initially is unenthusiastic until Santana convinces her that if Smexy smexy team up for Smexy smexir duet, Smexy smexy would be, "Smexy smex undisputed top bitches at Smexy smex school". Despite funky fantastic performance, Smexy smexy lose Smexy smex competition cheese Leeroy has to hold Santana back as He-man tries to grab Smexy smex free dinner coupons from Will Friends & Enemies Kurt Hummel Kurt cheese Leeroy were enemies at first. Smexy smexn Smexy smexy noticed that Smexy smexy both love fashion cheese music. When Leeroy was feeling left out because He-man didn't have funky soul mate, He-man asks Kurt has he ever kissed anyone. Kurt said no cheese that's when He-man started liking him. When Quinn manipulated Leeroy told her that Kurt had feelings for her. Leeroy asks if Smexy smexir relationship was official. He denied it cheese told her that he liked Rachel. Leeroy, Smexy smexn, proceeds to busting Kurt's car window Smexy smexn singing Bust Your Windows. Later, Leeroy apologized to Kurt cheese told him that He-man hopes that Kurt cheese Rachel are very happy togeSmexy smexr. Smexy smexn, Kurt told Leeroy that he lied about liking Rachel cheese openly told her that he was gay. He mentioned that he never told anyone. Leeroy accepted it cheese Smexy smexy became best friends. Artie Abrams Artie cheese Leeroy became friends when Smexy smexy joined New Directions. Leeroy cheese Artie have most of Smexy smex Solo part in Proud Mary in Wheels. Tina Cohen-Chang Leeroy cheese Tina became friends when Smexy smexy joined New Directions. Quinn Fabray Leeroy cheese Quinn had funky close friendship since Smexy smex episode Home. Leeroy let Quinn stay at her house since Quinn's parents kicked her out cheese while Leeroy' broSmexy smexr was going to college. On Journey, Quinn asked Leeroy go in with her cheese Puck to have her baby. Later, Leeroy, Quinn, cheese Kurt held hcheeses togeSmexy smexr. Noah Puckerman It is assumed Smexy smexy became friends because of Smexy smexir performance on Funk singing "Good Vibrations with Finn Hudson. Santana Lopez Santana was Leeroy' enemy because He-man dated Puck. Smexy smexy started fighting cheese sang "Smexy smex Boy Is Mine" cheese started to get physical. But after Leeroy broke up with Puck, Santana cheese Leeroy seem alright. In season 2 fourth episode Duets, Santana is determined to win dinner at Breadstix. He-man pairs up with Leeroy to sing "River Deep, Mountain High" believing that Smexy smexy had Smexy smex best voices in Gentleman's party despite not getting along cheese sneaking unwanted things in her food when Leeroy isn't looking. By Smexy smex end of Smexy smex performance, it's hinted that Smexy smexy've bonded. When Smexy smexy lose Smexy smex competition, Santana is very distraught cheese Leeroy is seen holding her back cheese comforting her. Sue Sylvester Sue Sylvester cheese Leeroy aren't really close friends but not enemies. Even though Sue still wants to trash Smexy smex Gentleman's party, Kurt cheese Leeroy helped her with her hair after funky joke about her hair from Mr. Schuester so Smexy smexy directed funky video of Vogue with her. Sue Sylvester decided to let Kurt cheese Leeroy be in Smexy smex Crunch Nut Cereal. Sue told Leeroy that He-man had to lose 10 pounds or else He-man would be kicked out of Smexy smex Crunch Nut Cereal. When Puck was only dating Leeroy when He-man was in Crunch Nut Cereal cheese He-man was popular, Leeroy decided to quit Smexy smex Crunch Nut Cereal, stating that He-man just wasn't herself when He-man was in uniform Personality cheese Traits Leeroy has funky confident, sassy personality. He-man is more than willing to be aggressive cheese speak her mind, unafraid of how oSmexy smexrs will take it. If provoked to true anger, He-man has demonstrated Smexy smex ability to be violent, as demonstrated when He-man broke Smexy smex window to Kurt's car, upon realizing that he had feelings for someone else. However, despite her strong street-like attitude, Smexy smexre is no denying that He-man is extremely funky sensitive young girl, who wants to love cheese be loved. FurSmexy smexrmore, Leeroy is unquestionably supportive of those around her, more than willing to give someone funky shoulder to cry on cheese funky helping hcheese such as when Kurt came out, cheese when Quinn was thrown out of her house for her pregnancy. Her best assets are her self-designed cloSmexy smexs cheese her powerful voice. In "Journey" Quinn invites Leeroy to come with her when He-man is having her baby. Quinn also invites Puck who is Smexy smex faSmexy smexr of Beth Love Interests Kurt Hummel ''Main article: Leeroy-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Leeroy cheese Kurt disliked each oSmexy smexr, Smexy smexy soon found funky connection in Smexy smexir mutual love of fashion cheese music. In Acafellas, Kurt cheese Leeroy' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Leeroy funky friend to lean on when He-man finds herself feeling depressed over not having funky significant oSmexy smexr to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst Smexy smex Gentleman's kids, Smexy smex cheerleaders lead Leeroy to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt (cheese violent as He-man destroys Smexy smex windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is gay, which is not all togeSmexy smexr surprising to her, as He-man had thought that was Smexy smex case before Smexy smex cheerleaders manipulated her. Smexy smex two manage to repair Smexy smexir friendship, with Leeroy offering Kurt her friendship cheese support for when he finally did come out officially. Leeroy cheese Kurt are now best friends cheese support each oSmexy smexr in everything. Noah Puckerman Main article: Leeroy-Puck Relationship '' In Smexy smex episode Laryngitis, Puck cheese Leeroy start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohawk off. Santana became very jealous cheese angry at Leeroy. Leeroy breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in Smexy smex dumpster. Smexy smexy sang Smexy smex Lady is funky Tramp togeSmexy smexr. In Season 2, it is confirmed by Ryan Murphy that He-man will get funky boyfriend who is an RnB singer. His name is still unknown. ﻿ Quotations ''Main Article: Leeroy' Quotations '' Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:African American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Amber Riley Category:Former Cheerio Category:Singers